Always be my Baby
by greenhunter
Summary: Sasuke's parents decides to move out, Sakura being his girlfriend couldn't do anything about it, but still supports him.


Always be my baby

Always be my baby

"S...Sakura..." He gasped and pants as he finished his orgasm. She followed suit "Sasuke..." and closed her eyes still feeling him around her. He took a deep breath and took it out and laid beside her, still holding her closer to him.

+"Hearing your heartbeat with mine, i hope to stay like this until the end of time."+

--a requested tribute for a kawaii kawaii friend--

The next morning came slapping him on the face and shining through the pink locks of his lover. He groaned and somewhat curse the morning sun for ruining their romantic sleep. He shifted a bit and glanced down on his lover, caressing off some of her hair away from her face he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Nnnn?...-suke?" she slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke smiling towards her. She blinked and stared at him, he looked to the side and back to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he stared back, confused as to why she keep on staring.

+"But I know from that time, the time we were together, that's the last time that I'll be able to see you smile."+

"Y-your u-up alrea-.." He leaned again and kissed her, quite annoyed on what she's pointing, he may not be a morning person but is it a crime to wake up at least five hours before your usual wake up time? Such an annoying fact.

She pushed him slightly and giggles, he looked at her lovingly, smiling genuinely at her, holding her close, loving her more and then...

He has to leave...

The thing that he's afraid to do, the thing that he clousn't do. Never. Especially to her. To Sakura.

But he haven't told her yet, he's not yet ready.

NO.

He's never ready to see her crying in front of him. Because of him. He love her... its just that, it's too much.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke, she's smiling at him, so sweet and full of love.

"Sasuke, Ino-pig called me last night and told me that we will have a party, but she wouldn't tell me and she said that it's a surprise so I just let it slip, so after your practice with Naruto later, you have to go home straight to your house and tell your mom, okay?"

She smiled again, and then makes her way to her bathroom. He nodded and a weak sad smile formed his pale appearance, he looked at her back and sighed heavily.

+"So, this time, this only given time, i want to stay by your side and show how much i love you."+

"Yo, teme." Naruto grinned and patted Sasuke on his shoulder; He just glanced up at him and sighed. Naruto smiled weakly and sat beside him at the bridge.

"Still not telling Sakura-chan? Boy, if you didn't tell her and jus t left she's gonna ki-"

"I know. That's why i asked Ino to make that party up, okay? You don't have to point it out over and over, dobe."

Naruto grimaced, but lightened up. He stood up and points towards the training grounds.

"Wanna let off that anxiousness, teme?"

He smiled a bit, stood up and followed Naruto towards the training ground. He's thankful for Naruto being there always, to calm him down even in a small way.

--

Their sparring session ended in an hour and they both sat by the river to cool off. Enjoying the peacefulness of their surroundings. He already thought of a way on how to tell Sakura that he's leaving and moving with his family, but still he couldn't handle to see her so sad and lonely. He really don't want to come with them, that's what he told his family but they did not allowed it, even if Itachi volunteered to stay with him. But their parents still didn't allow them. They needed to move because of their father's work and their mother's newly consructed business.

When Sasuke first heard about this, he didn't know what to do, because the first thing that came to his mind is Sakura, and in how he will be able to tell her, the thought of it is too painful enough, what more if he really have to do it in action. He sighed and told Naruto that he'll head home first, and the blond nodded and waved at him.

"See you at Ino's, Sasuke. But remember I'm always here to help!" He shouted and grinned at him. Sasuke smiled back.

"Thanks."

And he resumed walking towards his house.

+"Now and forever, i love you."+

The moonlight shone above Sakura and she smiled happily, she's walking towards Ino's house for the said party, but still wondering what the party is for. Giggling to herself, she walked faster, excited on what this is about.

"Maybe she's going to announced something important. Oh well."

--

She arrived at her house and rang the doorbell. Ino opened it and hugged her friend tight, smiling at each other they walked inside to join the others. They greeted one another and have a few laughs and drinks, Sasuke's sitting beside her and watching her, smiling as she laughed at their conversation. As they were busy talking, he whispered something on her ears and nodded. He pulled Naruto with him at the restroom and lost his composure.

"What's the matter, teme? You okay?" Naruto asked, placing his hands on his bestfriend's shoulder.

"I can't do it, Naruto..." He's looking at Naruto bewildered, almost crying.

"Sasuke, you have to, isn't it better if you tell her instead of just go away and hate you?" Naruto shrugged Sasuke softly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto, the dobe's right, it's better if she knew about it.

He leaned back the edge of the sink and held his face with his left hand; he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Naruto gripped his shoulder tighter and smiled at him.

"You can do it, Sasuke. You always do. For your sake and Sakura's." He patted both his shoulder and walked back to the group.

He thought for awhile and washed his face, wiped the water out and regained his composure, walked out and ready to tell his lover everything.

+"From happiness to pain, I'll be with you."+

He showed up and stared at everybody, that's the signal of the last part of his plan. Everybody stood up and went to the kitchen, Ino hugged Sakura and whispered "We'll be at the kitchen, I'm always here, Sakura. Don't worry about cleaning up too." She pulled away and smiled at her and followed the group towards the kitchen, leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone for a while. Sakura stared at Ino's retreating back, that's the second time Ino did that to her, the first time is also the first time Sasuke rejected her. She looked at Sasuke and blinked many times.

"Sasuke? Is there something the matter? Why is that everybody left?" She stared at Sasuke, confused and worried.

Sasuke, sat beside her, held her hands with him and smiled sadly, eyes moisten. She looked intently,

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, i have something important to tell you." He whispered while Sakura placed her hands on his cheeks.

"What is it? Tell me." She leaned closer and smiled weakly.

He leaned to her and kissed her fully, placing his arms around her waist, other's watching but it doesn't matter because it's the last time they'll be able to hold each other like that. He pulled away a bit and look intensely at her as he said.

"I'm leaving, Sakura."

She stared at him so long, her heart wrenched and stings. She choked out her tears and panted heavily, Sasuke wiped her tears away, also crying silently his heart out, looking at her, holding her.

"Sasuke, why?"

"Our family needs to, because of dad's work and mom's business." He shrugged and looked down.

"When?"

"The day after tomorrow. Sakura, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just don't know how to say it." He continued to rub her hands gently. Sakura still staring at him.

"I'm so sorry."

But no words came from her and he looked up and she smiled weakly, sadly. She sighed heavily and leaned forward to kiss him. They kissed so long and hugging each other closely.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna miss you." so much. She hugged him tightly, sitting on his lap and panting.

"I'm gonna miss you too." so much. He grunted and held her hips to thrust deeper and harder.

They continued their phase and kept moving. Sasuke's phone rang but instead he picks it up, Naruto ran towards his pants and snatched it out and went back to the kitchen. Sasuke and Sakura, stared from where Naruto came and then to each other and smiled and resumed their activity. They both finished at the same time, panting, still holding each other.

They lay at the couch, still kissing. Sasuke shifted and backs a bit, smiles at Sakura and turns his head.

"Naruto! My pants, dobe! Hurry!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto came running eyes closed, tossed Sasuke's pants and went back again.

Sasuke searched for something inside his pocket and brought out a small pink box with a hot pink ribbon. Sakura looked at it then at Sasuke, they sat down and Sasuke held it out and smiled. Opened the small box and there lies a couple ring, both their names carved to it. She looked at Sasuke then back to the ring in front of her.

"I thought I'd give you something before I go, where people should know that even though were not together physically, our hearts is."

"Sasuke..."

They both smiled and wear the rings and hold each other tight.

"I'll come back, Sakura, I'll come back for you, I promise."

She nodded and they both kissed again.

+"Until death do us part."+

Everybody got ready to get home, so is Sakura and Sasuke. They were walking together hand in hand and smiling contently. Even though they have part ways, in their hearts they'll be together again.

--

Two days had passed and Sasuke's departure came. But before he leaves, Sasuke called Sakura and told her to meet with him at the front gate of the village.

"Sakura, I want you to come see me and see you smiling before I go."

--

She ran to where Sasuke is now,

"SASUKE!" she cried out and flashed a smile on him, he smiled back and hugged her.

"Sakura."

Sasuke's mother and father were surprised to what Sasuke did, smiling and hugging a girl. They looked at each other and to the hugging couple; Itachi smiled while watching them then turned to their parents.

"That's his reason, Mother, Father."

They looked at Itachi and smiled sadly, while watching again.

And shared one last kiss.

And waved goodbye.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, Sasuke."

+"And for the last time, I want to see you smile."+

-+For you will always be my baby+-

THE END.


End file.
